


Eyes On Me

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [23]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Complete, F/M, being watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Despite Daryl trying to reassure you, you feel like you're being watched.For Bad Things Happen Bing square Being Watched





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: feeling of being watched, anxiety

You woke up to the eerie feeling of eyes on you but when you rolled over in the bunk you shared with Daryl you found your cell empty. The sheet you used as a privacy curtain of sorts was still across the cell doorway and you didn’t hear anyone walking around.

Daryl’s side of the bunk was cold so you knew he’d been up and gone for at least an hour.

When you sat up you looked all over trying to find some reason for how you were feeling.

Maybe it was just the stress of everything going on lately. Or your own anxiety just rearing it’s ugly head because you no longer had access to the meds that used to manage it. Daryl had become your anti-anxiety remedy of sorts, he always seemed to know how to keep your demons at bay.

The feeling of being watched was making your skin crawl so you decided to grab some clean clothes and go take your shower.

Once you were out of your cell the feeling of eyes on you disappeared which was even weirder.

You walked by a cell where one of the men from Woodbury was sitting on his bunk playing with some kind of useless tech.

Carol was in the kitchen getting things ready for breakfast when you walked through.

Thankfully no one was in the shower room and you made your way to the last stall where you always showered. As you were starting to get undressed that eerie feeling of eyes on you was back and you found that you weren’t comfortable taking off your bra and panties.

That feeling persisted until you were cowering in the corner of the shower on the floor staring up at the cracks in the tile trying to find the eyes watching you.

“Sunshine?” The shower curtain was shoved aside, and Daryl stood there turning the water off. He stepped back and grabbed your towel then crouched down in front of you and tried to wrap you up in it. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone is watching me, Daryl. In here. In our cell.”

His blue eyes narrowed, and he looked around the shower stall. “Ya still feelin’ that way now?”

You fisted the towel in your hands and tried to think about how you felt. “No.”

Daryl didn’t say anything else but you could tell he was worried while he helped you dry yourself off and get dressed. He walked back to your cell and laid down on the bunk with you until you fell asleep.

When you woke up, Daryl was gone, but the feeling was back and it didn’t feel like you were alone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
